


Perfection

by seratonation



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to my beta <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_kaisaqueen"><a href="http://kaisaqueen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kaisaqueen.livejournal.com/"><b>kaisaqueen</b></a></span> , for the awesome beta, and the encoragment. This is for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_nunshavingfun"></span><a href="http://nunshavingfun.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nunshavingfun.livejournal.com/"><b>nunshavingfun</b></a> ,who helped out in a tight spot a while back, and for poking me in to thinking that maybe I can actually do this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my beta [](http://kaisaqueen.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaisaqueen**](http://kaisaqueen.livejournal.com/)  , for the awesome beta, and the encoragment. This is for [](http://nunshavingfun.livejournal.com/profile)[**nunshavingfun**](http://nunshavingfun.livejournal.com/) ,who helped out in a tight spot a while back, and for poking me in to thinking that maybe I can actually do this.

Rodney pushed me against the wall, lips crashing against mine, hands everywhere. I pushed back with equal ferociousness and we stumbled towards the bed, stripping each other hastily, until we arrived naked and gasping.

 

We were both so hard that if we didn’t slow down we’d just rub off against each other. That wasn’t enough for either of us, not anymore.

 

He rummaged in the drawer by his bed and pulled out the handcuffs and the lube. As I offered up my hands I felt the loss of his soft, warm skin, but when he clasped the leather around my wrists and the bedpost I felt better. It made me let go in so many ways. I pulled up my knees and spread them wide, giving him the best view.

 

He hesitated for a second and I liked the idea that I could do that to him, make his brain stutter. Then he was slathering lube on his fingers,and pushing two of them inside of me, as I lay on my back, shifting, trying to get more. Suddenly he crooked his fingers and I screamed. 

 

He pushed in a third finger and I was starting to feel incoherent, I just needed more, deeper, harder. I might have whispered this out loud but all I could see were the bright colours behind my eyes.  


 

Something must have gotten through because Rodney was pulling out his fingers, and positioning himself, pulling my legs up on to his shoulders. He pushed in, one smooth movement and it burned like it always does but the pain gave way to incredible pleasure. I crossed my ankles between his shoulder blades and he set a steady rhythm. All I could do is hold on to the rail and moan, it was so perfect. 

 

Rodney was dropping open mouthed kisses on my neck, my shoulders, then he latched onto a nipple, sucking and licking and biting, his mouth as talented in this as it is in shaping equations and worlds.

 

“Rodney,” I gasp. I needed him to touch me, I was so close but I couldn’t say more. Rodney knew though and without hesitating he moved his hand between us and gave me several hard strokes, his long fingers talented and agile. It wasn’t long before I was coming all over his hand, crying out into the silence with Rodney’s voice joining mine as he came deep inside me.

 

When the white haze cleared and Rodney let my arms down, he had a warm wet cloth and was cleaning up. 

 

He flung the cloth away when he was finished and draped himself half over me like he always did. I curled my hand at the small of his back and we drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
